pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug type
The -type (むしタイプ Mushi taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. -type Pokémon are characterized by their fast growing, as they don't take long to evolve. -type Pokémon live mostly (not all of them) in forests, some of them are a little harder to find because they live atop the trees. From Generation V on, it is known that -type Pokémon are preferred by artists, mostly because they have beautiful colors and have a stoic and cheerful character. It can be said that -type Pokémon represent the beauty of nature. Many of their evolutionary lines are similar to the life cycles of insects like that of beetles and butterflies; i.e the first stage like larvae, second like pupae, then its final evolution into its mature, adult form. The known famous -type trainers are: Bugsy, the second Gym Leader of Azalea Town in Johto; Aaron, the first member of the Elite Four of the Sinnoh Pokémon League; Burgh, the third Gym Leader of Castelia City in Unova; and Viola, the first Gym Leader of Santalune City in Kalos. Bug-type moves *There are 25 Bug-type moves. **In Generation I, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **9 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. List of Bug-type moves Effectiveness of Bug-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Bug type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Bug-type-Pokémon Trainers Bug-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Bug-type-Pokémon Elite Four Members Bug type records * Centiskorch is the tallest Bug type. * Joltik and Cutiefly are the smallest Bug types. * Buzzwole is the heaviest Bug type. * Cutiefly is the lightest Bug type. * Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple evolve at the lowest level (7) * Larvesta evolves at the highest level (59) * Buzzwole has the most HP of all Bug-types (107) * Mega Heracross has the most Attack of all Bug-types (185) * Shuckle has the most Defense & Sp. Def of all Bug-types (230) * Vikavolt has the most Sp. Atk of all Bug-types (145) * Ninjask has the most Speed of all Bug-types (160) * Mega Pinsir, Mega Scizor, and Mega Heracross all tie for the highest base stat total of all Bug-types (600) Bug-type Pokémon 79 Pokémon are Bug type. (9.85% of all Pokémon) Pure Bug-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are pure Bug type. (22.78% of Bug-type Pokémon) Primary Bug-type Pokémon 56 Pokémon are primary Bug type. (70.89% of Bug-type Pokémon) Secondary Bug-type Pokémon 5 Pokémon are secondary Bug type. (6.33% of Bug-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Bug-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Bug type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because they represent a common fear affecting the psychology of the mind. Further, members of this type often do not have the mental capacity to be very susceptible to mental manipulation. *They're strong against the type because members of this type commonly consume plants and similar organic material. *They're strong against the type because members of this type are well adapted to operating in darkness and do not have the mental capacity to fear the dark. *They're weak against the type because many members of this type are ground dwellers, vulnerable from attacks from up above. Further, many members of this type are commonly preyed upon by Flying type members. *They're weak against the type because fire consumes the exoskeletons endemic to members of this type rather easily, and where fire is both a bane and repellent to insects, either keeping them at bay with its increasing heat or drawing them into its flame with its light. *They're weak against the type because the strength of their exoskeletons rarely can endure the weight or impact of rock or stone. *They're resistant against the type because many bugs like worms live inside the ground and many of them eat it. Also, bugs can dig their way out if they're buried in sand, dirt, or mud. *The type is resistant to them because members of this type cannot easily transcend the spiritual barrier members of that type hide behind in order to attack them. Also because parasites can't infect someone who is already dead. *The type resists them because it is difficult to hit an insect since they are small and move quickly. *The type is resistant to them because the strength of their exoskeletons rarely can endure the weight or impact of physical blows. *The type is resistant to them because many fairies live along bugs, and fairies can keep bugs under control. *The type is resistant to them because members of that type have developed natural resistances to poisons, rendering many poison-based bug attacks ineffective. **This type was vulnerable to Poison type attacks in Generation I, but this weakness was possibly removed due to members of this type's rapid adaptation to poisonous material. *The type resists them because bugs and insects don't have enough force to make any physical change to metals. Notes es:Tipo bicho Category:Pokémon Types Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type moves